I Hate Valentines (I Don't Hate You)
by WordsHaveMelodies
Summary: #QuinntanaWeek14 Santana hates Valentine's Day so they celebrate it the day before instead.


**AN: This would've turned out so much different if I hadn't wanted to sleep while I was writing it. Either way it get's me one step closer to completing Quinntana Week so onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I Hate Valentines (I Don't Hate You)**

There were a lot of things that you hated and if you had to make a compiled list, the top three things on it would be Rachel Berry, Weddings and Valentine's Day. Actually no, scratch that, the top three things would be Rachel Berry, fourth would be weddings and fifth would be Valentine's Day. The latter in your opinion was created by breeders to sell cheap chocolates and false hope. You despised the teddy bears, loathed (secretly ate) the candy and detested the fact that they used your favourite colour to do it. You had long since determined to never give a crap about the day but then Quinn Fabray came along and now you found yourself actively thinking about changing your sentiments about it all.

Never say never right?

"Alright troops," you say joining them at the Starbucks table that you had commandeered for this meeting, "I've never done this before and it's now T-minus 2 says until Valentine's Day. I need ideas and I need good ones."

A couple of weeks ago during one of your impromptu movie nights, Quinn let it slip while you were watching The Holiday that Valentine's Day was actually her favourite one. Maybe you did get into a little argument about the whole commercialism of love aspect of it that may have resulted in you both taking a 5 minute break from each other to cool down, but on the upside, there had been makeup sex.

"How about you take her on a shopping spree?" Sam interjects into the round table discussion, "Chicks love clothes right?"

"She said good ideas Sam," Kurt replies before you can, "Besides, that's sexist and simply not true. Chicks aren't the only ones that love clothes."

"It's ok Kurt," you pat him on the shoulder, "Some guys just don't know any better."

"Plus its Valentine's Day bro," Puck adds from his spot next to you, "You're actually supposed to like put some effort and shit into the gifts. They go shopping like all the time anyway."

"Now it's clearly obvious why you two don't have girlfriends," Tina supplies from her spot next to Blaine who just nods in agreement, "I say go the traditional route with Quinn. Movie, dinner-"

"Sex," Puck interrupts and your groan of frustration isn't the only one, "What? Like that's not what all of that shit leads to afterwards anyway."

"Ok yes, it does lead to sex," you say to the group, "But I don't want it to just be about that. This is the first Valentine's Day that I'm actually excited about and I need it to be perfect."

"You're really serious about this?" Kurt asks, "Like you're fully committed to doing the whole Valentine's Day thing?"

"Yup," his hand going over his heart in typically overly dramatic fashion, Blaine's eye roll and head shake mirroring your own feelings, "I am."

"Then I think that I have an idea," Blaine says and you all put your coffees down to give him your undivided attention, "Firstly I have to ask, are either of you afraid of heights?"

"I do not like where this is going at all," you whisper to Puck, everyone else's focus on Blaine and whatever he was saying, "I'm sensing something to do with bowties and balloons."

"I bet you 25 bucks it involves singing," Puck whispers back and you almost choke on your coffee.

"No way," you whisper through your laughter, "That's easy money."

.

"So Quinn, your favourite holiday is in two days," Rachel says taking the seat next to you, "What are you going to do to celebrate?"

"I have absolutely no idea or plans to do anything," you reply with a shrug, her eyes asking you to elaborate, "Santana's not really into the whole Valentine's Day thing and as much as I would love it if she was, I'm not going to ask her to change that just because of me."

"How can someone not like Valentine's Day?" she asks through another sip of coffee, "That's like not liking puppies or your siblings."

"It's a day in the year Rachel, not a sibling. She's allowed to not like it if she doesn't want to."

"If you say so," her head tilting up towards the ceiling in thought, "I mean she isn't exactly the friendliest person in the world either so I guess I could see how a day about love wouldn't be her thing."

"Oh please, you haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine yourself," her hands going up in surrender when you glare at her, "Why can't you and Santana play nice?"

"I try," no, no she doesn't, "She just hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," yes, yes she does, "She just doesn't like you very much or your affinity for all things Broadway and Barbra Streisand."

"Well the feeling is a mutual one I assure you," you couldn't roll your eyes hard enough; "I can't say that I'm too fond of her affinity for gory horrors and Amy Winehouse either."

"Leaving me to be in the middle of this ridiculous feud," you wave off her protests of 'It's not my fault, blame your girlfriend', "Tell me about your Valentine's Day plans. You're doing what with whom?"

"I'm going to a party actually and you should come with," her eyes imploring you to say yes, "It'll be fun I promise."

"No thank you," you say through a laugh, "Going to a Valentine's Day party without a valentine is very depressing."

"Then be my valentine then."

"Really?" her face asking the question, 'what?', "And you wonder why she hates you."

.

"How's your valentine's day been so far?" Rachel says in greeting when you answer her call.

"Seeing as I got up like 20 minutes ago,' her gasp making you laugh for some reason, "I'd say pretty good."

"Quinn it's like noon."

"I had a very _tiring _night," you whisper just in case, "Forgive me for not being able to wake up at the crack ass of dawn like you do."

"I do not wake..." her pause coming as expected, "Santana's there?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" you ask hopping onto the kitchen counter, "We went out to dinner last night and-"

"Yes, yes that's all well and good but-"

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend that she could go harass the shit out of or something?" Santana asks walking into the kitchen, "The fact that she calls you every spare chance she gets is depressing and also painfully irritating to my sanity."

"Tell her that I heard that!" Rachel shouts back but you don't have to tell her, she heard it quite clearly.

"Hi Rachel," she says into the phone that you're still holding in your hands, "Bye Rachel." And then she hangs it up.

"I should be mad at you for that."

"You should, but you won't be because today's the day of love and you love me," she says placing herself in between your legs, her hands guiding yours around her neck, "And I love you."

"Good save," her cocky smirk on full display, "So since we're not celebrating Valentine's Day, what exactly are we going to do today?"

"For the sake of honesty, I had the day all planned out actually," a careful hand running through her hair before her smirk reappears, "But someone was too tired to wake up on time."

"You woke up after me," you add through a giggle, "But honestly, you made plans for today? I thought you hated Valentine's Day?"

"I do hate valentine's day," she says with a shrug, "But I don't hate you."

Dinner last night had been pretty much insane.

She showed up at your apartment with a dozen roses, chocolates, and teddy bears before whisking you off to sip champagne, eat gourmet food and be serenaded on a rooftop underneath the stars. It was perfect.

"Seeing as we went out last night, I think we should stay in today," her eyebrow quirking in question, "We already did the whole dinner date thing so how about we just relax here and watch movies."

"Are you sure? The dinner reservation for tonight hasn't been cancelled yet if you want-"

"I think I have something better in mind," you interrupt before whispering it into her ear, "So which plan do you like better? Yours or mine?"

"Yours," she says smiling into the kiss, "Most definitely yours."


End file.
